


The Child

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A small crossover with an universe I love dearly, I just couldn't resist with playing with both worlds together, Just some fun little short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: "Stay closer, doc." And Quinn heard the crack from a branch breaking right next to him due to Hynek's weight, indicating he was definitely closer. Michael walked carefully towards where the big ball of light fell but he still couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a noise.Baby noises."Oh my God." Allen whispered next to him. "Is there a child there?"
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	The Child

There was a huge glow in the sky that descended until it reached the soil in front of them. Suddenly, it all went dark again.

"Doc?"

"I'm here." Allen said and touched Quinn's right arm.

"What the hell was that?" Michael searched for his lighter in his pocket but ended up letting it drop to the ground. "Shit." He knelled and grabbed, then switched it on, the fire burning in front of them.

"I don't know." Allen's voice was unsteady. That was not a good sign.

"Stay closer, doc." And Quinn heard the crack from a branch breaking right next to him due to Hynek's weight, indicating he was definitely closer. Michael walked carefully towards where the big ball of light fell but he still couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a noise.

Baby noises.

"Oh my God." Allen whispered next to him. "Is there a child there?"

"I don't know."

Michael kept walking towards the source of the noise and found a huge ball that served as a case for a being. A small one, that was making baby noises. The being inside was green with pointy ears and big, big black eyes. If it wasn't something so _weird_ it could have been even considered cute.

"Oh my God, it's a baby."

Michael twisted his mouth. " _Baby..._ That's too far-fetched, doc."

"But it's really a baby." Allen was now getting too close, extending his index finger towards the creature... thing.

"Doc, no!" He tried to reach for the professor but the damned man was faster and he was already touching the thing's claws.

"Aw Michael, he is cute." Allen cooed and the creature started to reach for Allen, as if asking to be picked up. "He wants me to pick him up."

"Doc, for fuck's sake, don't do that. Just -" But Allen was already carrying the creature in his arms and bringing him to Michael. It was oddly... cute. But no, a creature was a creature. "He is going to hurt you."

"Nonsense, look at him." Allen had both of his arms around the thing's torso and he raised them a little to show the little thing. "He is actually purring in my arms."

" _RAISE YOUR HANDS NOW AND HAND OVER THE CHILD!_ "

Michael froze on spot and raised his hands - fuck, he didn't bring his gun. Allen didn't raise his hands though, he kept holding the creature.

"Doc!" Michael whispered in panic, his eyes wide. _Fucking let go of the damn thing, doc, it's not like it's a real child_.

"Who are you?" Hynek asked and Michael closed his eyes in exasperation.

"It doesn't matter who I am." The man stepped forward, holding a shotgun in his hand. Fuck, if he decided to shoot... "Just do as I say and give me the child."

"No." Allen took a step back and the man raised the gun to Allen's heart level. Michael was calculating all the possibilities of getting out of this situation but if he did anything, the man was going to shoot and thing or not in Allen's arms, the doc was going to get hurt seriously. "Not until you tell me who you are."

"Goddamn it, doc, give the creature to him!" Arguing with Hynek was the same as arguing with a 4 years old child who didn't want to go to bed. _Fuck, what will I do...._

_"_ DROP THE CHILD, NOW!" The man went forward towards Allen, shouting, his gun high now on Allen's head level. Michael felt as if time had stopped in that moment as he ran towards the man.

If someone had told him what happened, he would have never believed it. When Michael looked at the creature, he was with its eyes closed and its tiny paws raised, all three fingers separated in what looked like it was a command. Suddenly, the man Michael was reaching for froze on spot, his eyes wide and members rigid. Quinn blinked a few times, reaching for the man to check if his predictions were real. _They were._ The man was completely immobilized by invisible ties while the creature kept holding its paws high up.

And then the man flew from Michael's side and he followed with his eyes as the man was thrown at a nearby tree, hitting his head. He fell down on the floor completely knocked out. Quinn turned and looked back at Allen, who had the most surprised face in the world.

"Oh my God." Michael whispered and watched as the creature lowered down its paw and apparently, became unconscious. "Is it dead?" He indicated the thing.

"No, I don't think so..." Allen replied, looking down at it. "He seems to be asleep, I can feel its breathing and heart beating in my arms."

"Doc, what the hell just happened? Did that thing..."

"I don't know but we need to get out of here right now."

\---

"Is it still okay?"

"Stop calling him ' _it_ ', Michael. It's a child from somewhere else but it is a child." Allen argued, holding the thing close to his chest. It looked... ugh, cute.

"A child that made a full adult _fly_ with only his fingers."

"We don't know that for sure, Captain. It could be a coincidence." Allen was arguing just to be an ass, right? It was _not_ a coincidence because Michael's own brown eyes had seen what happened.

"You don't believe in a single word you are saying." Michael looked briefly at Allen before his eyes were back on the road. They were heading back to their hotel with the creature and honestly, Michael didn't know how they were going to handle this. Usually they only found objects but a living... stuff? Complicated because it breathed and apparently had a beating heart.

"So are you saying to me the child I am holding in my arms used magic to save us?" Allen sounded like a petulant child. "Because if that's true, then we can't handle him over to the authorities."

"What??" He nearly drove the car out of the road. "Look, we can't play _daddies_ to a goddamn creature from somewhere we don't even know where!"

"I'm not saying to play mom and daddy to him but we are the people he saved and there is a reason."

"Oh my God, Allen, are you listening to yourself? It has powers, it shouldn't have powers!!"

"Well, 'it' saved your life, Captain. Have some respect."

A soft child sound came from between Allen's arms and they realized the thing was awake again, but it seemed a little weak and clingy. It held Allen's tie with curiosity and it buried its face on the professor's chest.

"Aw, you are so cute." Allen purred and Michael rolled his eyes. Ok, attention back on the road. A pair of very small hands touched his arm and he nearly jumped from his seat, killing them all.

"He wants you, Michael." The thing was trying to get away from Allen's lap and into Michael's arms, blinking its big black eyes.

"No, it doesn't. Keep it quiet, doc."

The creature started making some weird sounds and Michael went into full panic mode. "What???"

"He is distressed, Michael. Pull over, let me take the wheel."

"Hell, no. I'm not holding this thing until we -"

"Are you afraid, Michael Quinn?"

Michael side-eyed Hynek hard - his favorite sport. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Please, take him, he wants _you_. I'll drive us, we are nearly there."

Allen extended his arms with the thing in his hands, trying to reach for Michael and finally the Captain pulled over, pulling the hand break. "Something tells me I am going to regret this."

"Relax."

Allen got out of his seat still holding the thing and they met half-way, with the doc handling it to Michael and they walked towards their new seats in the car. Michael was trying to keep the thing away from his chest and but it kept trying to reach for him. He let it for a second and it grabbed his tie.

"Aw." The professor's voice called his attention. "He is playing with your tie."

And when Quinn looked down, he was surprised to see big black eyes staring at him curiously, trying to understand exactly what the Captain was. Michael smiled at it and looked again at the doc. "Ok, let's pretend I don't think.... he is trying to kill us."

"Ok."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." The little baby creature made a cute noise and snuggled his face on Michael's chest. "But we can't hand him over to the authorities or to the generals. It seems like there are people after him."

Michael sighed, busy with his thoughts. He knew for sure Allen couldn't keep the child with him because it would raise too many questions with Mimi and Joel there, and he couldn't just take it somewhere, so probably Michael would have to take him home with him but there was Susie who went there pretty often. Fuck, what was he going to do... "We will figure a way out, doc. Don't worry." And Michael held the child close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, if you didn't see the tags, this is The Child (Baby Yoda) from The Mandalorian. This is set, let's say, during The Mandalorian's story, so... did the whole The Return of The Jedi happen in Earth years before 1950s? Maybe lol


End file.
